


The Last Commander

by kaboCZ



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clarke and her people are grounders, F/F, Lexa and her people live on the Ark, swap au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7387294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboCZ/pseuds/kaboCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was a nightblood - something she never wanted. She wanted to run around freely, play with other kids but she couldn't because she was supposed to be the next commander. There was plenty of nightbloods but everyone knew she will be the one chosen by spirit.<br/>Training, talk with commander about politics and more training - that was a life of young Clarke kom Trikru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi people  
> I know that many of you is waiting for my other two stories to be finally updated but well...writer's block is a b*tch and betas have life.
> 
> After all what happened in s3...just no. In words of our beloved Clarke: No, I won't accept that. So I decided to come up with something what is as far from cannon as possible.
> 
> Also I'm not so sure where I want to go with this so it can be just two chapters or some bigger story (= with Lexa and her people)....well we will see I guess. :D
> 
> ok...enough of my babbling and let's go. I hope you will like it. Remember, comments are the best thing you can give to author.
> 
> Disclaimer : I own nothing...except for grammatical mistakes - that's all mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi people  
> I know that many of you is waiting for my other two stories to be finally updated but well...writer's block is a bitch and betas have life.  
> After 3×07...just no. In words of our beloved Clarke: No, I won't accept that. So I decided to come up with something what is as far from cannon as possible.  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing...except for grammatical mistakes - that's all mine.  
> One last thing. If there would be someone who would like it and would be willing to beta this I would be really happy and grateful.  
> Only things you need to know before you start reading is that Clarke and her people are actually Grounders and Lexa with her people are Arkers. Don't predict anything from cannon. As I said I want to be as far as possible from that thing.  
> OK...enough of my babbling and let's go. I hope you will like it. Remember, comments are the best thing you can give to author.

She was a nightblood - something she never wanted. She wanted to run around freely and play with other kids, but she couldn't because she was supposed to be the next commander. There were plenty of nightbloods, but everyone knew she will be the one chosen by spirit. Even the current commander took a liking in her, and acts like she will become her successor.

Training, talk with commander about politics, and more training - that was a life of young Clarke kom Trikru.

She was 13 summers old when her world was supposed to change forever.

Clarke was a nightblood; someone who’s blood has black color. They were supposed to be faster, stronger and smarter than usual people. They were also the only people who could be chosen as commander. Every nightblood was taken to Polis to be trained and prepared for the possibility that they will be the chosen one.

It was the usual day for Clarke. She was in training circle sparing with her friend Octavia. Octavia was only 11 summers old, but she was the only one who could put up at least a little fight with Clarke. She wasn't a nightblood, but none of the generals had time to train her solely, because they were in middle of a war.

When Clarke disarmed the other girl and pinned her to ground, her mentor came to up them. "Good job, Clarke."

Clarke got up and helped her friend follow. When Octavia was back up they both bowed to Clarke's mentor. He was one of the strongest warriors in their clan. Actually he was chosen to be a general at a really young age, and now he was one of commander's best war advisers. His name is Kane.

"Kane! Can I fight with you now?" Clarke was eager to finally get in some real fighting experience. "Or we can go hunt." She liked hunting with him. He was a great mentor who taught her many great things.

Kane just shook his head and chuckled at his second. "No I came here to tell you that you are the last ones here." Clarke looked around the training ground and there was really no one. "So go eat you two." With that he turned around and started to walk away. "And eat fast. In hour I'll be waiting for you at front gate. We will go hunt." He didn't even turn around because he knew that Clarke would already have a huge grin on her face.

Clarke and Octavia got to table which was already occupied by their friends. The first one who greeted them was Raven. "I don't believe you two have ever stayed there for so long." Raven was one summer older than Clarke. She was an apprentice of the best blacksmith in Polis, and she was already better than her master. It was not uncommon for someone came to her master, Sinclair, and wanting a weapon crafted by Raven. She was also Clarke's sister. Not by blood, but for both girls it felt like that. Clarke's mother, Abby, found a five summers old Raven in woods, and when she heard that girl's mother never took care of her she decided to bring her home. Raven wanted to run away soon after, but the whole family was nice to her. She always put it away for a day until she didn't want to run away anymore, and now she was happy she stayed.

Bellamy ran to Octavia to look her over. "Are you OK?" Bellamy was the oldest of them. He joined the guard and a few days ago he was chosen as the commander's new personal guard. It was a huge honor to be apart of the personal guard of Commander Diana, especially since he has seen only 16 summers. He was Octavia's older brother, and the siblings were really close. Their father died before Octavia was even born and their mother wasn't close to them at all.

Octavia just waved her brother off. "I'm fine Bell. You should see how Clarke defeated me. It was amazing." Her eyes shined with thrill. Octavia really liked her sparring with Clarke. The blonde girl always gave her advice on how to fight better. It almost felt like she was Clarke's second.

Everyone at the table laughed.

Clarke was happy to be around her friends, but couldn't stop the pang of pain when she thought about the fact that she could be chosen as the next commander at any minute. If that happens, then she wouldn’t be able to see her friends anymore, at least not in the same way.

Raven pointed at Clarke. "Jake wanted to see you. You ran from our house so fast this morning that he didn't get the chance to catch you."

"What does father want?" The blonde girl frowned. She didn't know what he could be wanting to talk about. They spoke every night when she came back from her training.

Dark haired girl shrugged. "I don't know. He just told to me that if I see you to tell you to talk with him as soon as possible."

"Thanks Raven. I guess he is in the tower with Commander." Clarke sighed and got up. "See you, later."

They all looked at her and said in unison. "See you, Princess." They started to call her that because they knew she was special and calling her commander would be offensive to Diana. They could be actually killed for it if anyone outside of their circle hear them. As a result, Bellamy came up with this nickname one day. Clarke was really mad at him for it and kicked his ass that day. However the others liked it, so it became her new nickname.

She shook her head at her friends antics and ran to Polis tower.

* * *

She got to highest level in tower and saw her mother here.

Abby was the best healer in whole Polis, maybe even in all of the 12 clans, and the commander really appreciated her advice as much as Jake's. Clarke's father was one of Polis’s architects. Thanks to him, this city was still standing and was unconquerable due to its huge walls, that were designed by him.

Abby looked at her daughter. "Clarke what are you doing here?"

"Dad wanted to talk to me. Do you know where he is?"

Before Abby could answer Kane joined them. "I'm glad I found you Clarke. Heda called a meeting and you'll go with me as my second."

Clarke nodded. "Sha, Kane." She waved goodbye to her mother and moved with her mentor to throne room.

There other generals were already with their seconds. Clarke straightened herself and held her head high. The commander nodded her greetings to Clarke and began to speak. "We are expecting an attack tonight. Our scouts have spied an army headed our way, with strong numbers." The murmuring started immediately.

One voice grew louder than the rest. "I told you, we should attack as first. This will lead to our deaths." Clarke hated this general. His name was Pike and all he believed in was war. Sadly, many generals nodded in agreement to his words.

"If we attack the violence will never end!" All eyes fell to Clarke. It was unusual for seconds to talk at these meetings, and especially in the tone Clarke came out with.

"You have no right to talk. You're just a second." Pike moved closer to her.

Kane placed himself between Clarke and Pike in a defensive position, ready for the slightest twitch of a hand. "Watch your tongue Pike. If you want a fight, I’ll give you one." Both generals unsheathed their swords and were ready to attack when the Commander's voice stopped them. "Enough!" Diana turned to Clarke. "Seconds have no right to speak here! And Pike is right." After these words Clarke could see a smug grin spread across Pike's face. All she wanted was to punch him in that moment, but she knew of the consequences.

The Commander moved closer to Clarke and looked her in the eye. "You want peace Clarke?" The blonde girl nodded. "Then you will not be a part of fights. You will stand watch with the scouts, and inform us when enemy comes closer." Clarke wanted to argue, but Diana stopped her with a raised hand and spoke with authority. "You may be a nightblood, but that doesn't mean you will be treated better than the others. You will do as I say." Clarke just bowed her head and nodded. "Great. Now leave and prepare. I will talk with others about the defense of our beloved city."

Clarke clenched her jaw and nodded once again. "Sha, Heda." She felt Kane's hand on her shoulder. She was happy that her mentor at least wasn't upset with her. That's why she liked Kane - he wasn't like all these other idiots. He wanted peace.

She nodded her thanks to him for the simple gesture. The last thing she heard before she left room was commander's voice. "Pike, you'll be in charge of our forces tonight."

Clarke knew she wouldn’t be able to talk with her father today. She sighed and moved to find Hannah who was in charge of the scouts.

* * *

It was deep into the night. Clarke was far away from Polis. She was up on highest tree around and watching her surroundings for any sign of the enemy, but there had been nothing for several hours now. Night wasn't too silent, neither was it too loud. There was nothing what could make her think an army was headed their way. Maybe the original scouts were wrong this time.

Then she smelt something in the air. She turned to Polis and what she saw stopped her heart for a moment. She saw flames in distance. She jumped to other trees to warn the other scouts, but no one was there. She didn't know what happened so she decided to jump to the ground.

When Clarke’s feet hit the soft soil, she froze when she caught sight of the scene that had at some point unfolded. Bodies of scouts were scattered around her. She didn't understand anything. All she knew was that she needed to get into her city, and with that she ran in direction of Polis.

She was 13 summers old and she was supposed to be the next commander, but in one night everything went wrong.

She was on watch, she was supposed to see them, to stop them - but she didn't.

And now her people will bleed and die because she failed them. **Jus drein jus daun.**


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke ran into city - looking around, but she didn't see anyone who would be fighting. All the eye could see were a few buildings set in fire and a lot of dead bodies. She took a deep breath and ran into tower to see if commander was still alive.

She got onto commander's level and saw black blood smeared across the floor and walls. She knew what that meant. She picked up her speed while heading into throne room and was greeted by all her fellow nightbloods. All dead on floor, and in center of them was body of their commander.

Clarke fell to her knees. She didn't know what to do. This was all her fault. If she warned them they could still be alive. She heard doors opening behind her causing her to quickly unsheathe her sword and turn around.

"It is a nightblood. Get her!" The familiar voice belonged to the man biting at her patience lately, Pike.

She sheathed her sword and raised her hands in the air to show the other guards that she is no threat to them. "What happened?" Instead of answer one of the men punched her in the face. While she was blind sighted the other ripped the sword from her grasp and securely bound her hands. "What's happening?"

A smug grin snaked its way back into Pike's features. "You and all nightbloods have failed us." With that he began dragging her outside of the tower.

When they get outside he roughly throws her to ground in front of a steadily growing crowd. Pike raised his voice as he starts to speak. "The Commander swore to protect us and you see how that has ended! Half of our people died tonight. The nightbloods were supposed to be stronger than the rest of us." He cut into Clarke's arm. "But look! They bleed as we do!" Murmurs could be heard spreading throughout the crowd, so Pike pointed at Clarke and continued. "She was with the scouts. She was supposed to warn us, but she did nothing." Clarke turned to him with wide eyes. "I'm telling you, let's end this treachery. Let's kill the last of them, her." He spit into her face. "Let's stop their tyranny. We can live without the nightbloods!" The crowd cheered and a low chant was becoming louder. "Pike, Pike, Pike."

He silenced them with a single hand. "Tomorrow my friends, when sun rises, the last nightblood will take her last breath."

"Clarke, Clarke!" Jake was making his way through crowd to save his little daughter.

Clarke watched as her father had almost gotten to her. She was happy for a small moment before everything took an even worse turn. She saw Pike throw one of his daggers at her father. All she managed to do was cried "Father!" but it was too late. Pikes throw was too quick, and Jake was too focused on something more important to him to realize what was happening in his surroundings.

One moment her father was running to her and the other he was lying on ground with dagger in his head. "No, no, no, no…" She got up and tried to close the few steps that separated them, but guards tackled her down. She tried to fight them, but there were too many of them for just her to handle.

The guards brought her to stand, but her feet weren't working so they just supported her. One of the guards who were holding her rolled up her left sleeve.

"You see?" Pike raised her hand which had a tattoo of an infinity symbol on her wrist. "That's what marks her as a nightblood. If you see anyone with this symbol, kill them. They are the reason that everything went wrong tonight! Jus drein jus daun!"

People started chanting. "Jus drein jus daun!" While the guards took Clarke to prison. When they closed doors behind Clarke, Pike waved them away. "Leave us." They nodded in acknowledgment and left. He was watching them as they left. When he was sure that two of them were alone, he turned to his prisoner and spoke. "I wasn't expecting you to actually survive. You should run and not come back." He turned and it looked like he was about to leave, but before he did that he turned his head and nonchalantly said, "And congratulations for getting your father killed. If you didn't come back he would be still alive."

Clarke didn't looked at him. She wrapped her arms around her legs and hugged herself tightly. When she heard doors of prison close behind Pike she started to silently cry. After a long time she cried herself into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

Clarke felt someone shaking with her. Her first thought was that she was in the warmth of her bed and her mum is here to wake her, because she had overslept for her training. But when she opened her eyes everything was different. The one who was shaking with her was Kane - not her mother. "We need to get you out of here Clarke."

Everything that happened in last few hours suddenly came back to her. She got up and shook her head. "I want Pike's head!"

Kane looked at her. "No, not now."

"He killed my father!"

"Your father and other people. I will explain it to you once we get you outside."

Clarke just shook her head in response. "Go away!"

"You will not help anyone if you are killed in the morning. Your mother and others are waiting outside, not everyone is on Pike's side."

She looked in his eyes for the first time.

Bellamy entered the space and interrupted their arguing. "We need to go, now!"

"Bellamy?" She wasn't expecting to see him here, she wasn't expecting Kane either though.

"Yeah princess, I swore to protect the commander. It looks like that means you now." He grinned at her.

Clarke flashed a small, barely noticeable, smile at the boy and with curt nod she got up. "Let's get out then."

Kane patted his second's back. "Good choice. I would drag you out unconscious if I had to. I'm glad things didn't turn towards that."

Bellamy handed her a thin, but long cloth. "Put this on your head so no one will recognize you."

Clarke nodded and did as she was told.

They moved from the prison to the streets. There were still some flames lit from the attack. All the guards were too busy with attempting to extinguish them, so no one saw the three people moving around.

They got outside of the city without any problems. When they headed a little further into forest Clarke saw huge crowd of people, she estimated around 300 of them.

"Clarke!" Abby ran to her daughter and wrapped her arms around her.

Clarke didn't know what to do. She had gotten her father killed, and here her mother was there hugging her. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to…"

Abby just shook her head and hugged her even tighter. "It wasn't your fault, honey."

Clarke withdrew from the embrace and glanced at her mother. "It was! If I didn't come back then father would be still alive." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to put a stop to the tears threatening to escape her eyes.

"No, honey. Pike killed him - not you." Abby kissed her daughter's temple and released her hold.

Clarke felt another pair of arms hugging her so she looked who they belonged to. It was Raven. She smiled to her sister. "You're alive."

Raven grinned at her. "Of course! Nothing can kill me that easily." She pointed behind Clarke. "We all survived thanks to Octavia, she knew about some hidden streets, and thanks to that she got us out."

Clarke moved away from Raven and looked at Octavia. Octavia waved at the blonde who smiled at and hugged her too. "I'm glad you're alive as well."

Octavia grinned. "Same goes for you Princess."

Kane moved closer. "We need to go before they realize what happened. It won't take them long before Pike sends a party to search for us."

Clarke nodded and moved away from Octavia. "To where?"

"There is one place. No one will look for us there."

Clarke nodded. "OK, let's go then."

They all started to move behind Kane and Clarke.

Clarke turned towards her mentor. "Tell me what happened."

Kane nodded. "Pike and his people were planning it for a long time, the coupe. I overheard their conversation after the meeting. The spies that gave the message to the commander, they were his people. There never was an army coming our way. You know who was in charge of scouts?"

Clarke nodded. "Hannah, Monty's mom."

Kane nodded as well. "Yes, she's one of Pikes most loyal minions. She gave all of the scouts some poison, one that made it look like they had been killed by our enemies. Luckily you had come too late to get yours." He patted her back and continued his explanation. "His people began shooting fire arrows at buildings, so it would look like we were under attack. After that they killed all the nightbloods and the commander."

Clarke gulped. "What about any other dead people in city?"

Kane shook his head sadly. "Casualties of war. His followers dressed as the enemy and killed random people. They wanted it to be more believable."

Clarke was speechless. She didn't know how someone could do this to her own people.

* * *

 After a few days they arrived to their destination.

Clarke looked at Kane with wide eyes. "You can't be serious! You want all of us to die?! This is the mountain men's territory."

"We can't stay anywhere else. Pike will be named the new commander. If we stay in any of the territories of the 12 clans, we will die. The mountain men's territory is the safest place for us at this moment." Kane took in a deep breath.

"You were the one who told me about them and about reapers, remember? They destroyed our village, TonDC, just like that. Hundreds, dead."

He looked pointedly at her. "I remember what I said to you Clarke. But maybe, just maybe, if we don't bother them they won't bother us."

She moved closer to him and whispered. "These people are here because they believe I will protect them. I can't lead them into a trap."

"It's this or sure death on our lands." Kane looked at her and stopped in his spot. "It's your call, Commander."

Clarke sighed loudly and turned to her mentor. "You're not giving me many options." She paused for a moment in thought. "OK, let's take our chances with TonDC."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The real question here is...Ranya or Octaven? Tell me because I love them both (all four) and I just never know :D  
> Also I have just one more chapter written...and I still don't know what will happen after that so if you want to see something or have ideas just tell me I will put it there :D  
> Next time finally our precious Lexa and her backstory - woohoo ^_^  
> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys   
> we are finally getting to Lexa - woohoo.

 She was 12 when everything in her life changed. She was living in space. In the space station called Ark. They had limited resources so every crime was punished by death. Unless you were younger than 20 years. Then you were imprisoned and wait until your 20th birthday when your crime was reviewed and then you were released or floated into space.

Today started as any other day for young Lexa.

Lexa woke up from yet another weird dream. It was same every night. She saw this girl with blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes in middle of mess hall surrounded by dead bodies. She always tried to help this nameless girl. To tell her they need to leave and ask what happened but she couldn't talk to her or touch her. She just stand there looking into blue eyes full of unsheathed tears. Then scene changed and blonde girl was holding knife to Lexa's throat. Looking at her like she knew her every secret. Lexa didn't know why but she felt like all this was all her fault, like the blonde was sad because of something she did.

Lexa didn't know how her brain could come up with someone like that and how was possible that blonde always looked the same. On whole Ark wasn't anyone who could be compared to her. But it could be because she didn't see much people.

Floor above her opened and she saw her sister Anya standing there and extending her hand to help her up. "How you can sleep so long?" Lexa grabbed her hand and Anya help her up from her little space under floor where she was hidden most of her time.

"There is not many things I can do without being floated." On the Ark wasn't enough oxygen or food so population has to be limited. That means every pair could have only one child. But sometimes second child was born. If guards found out about second child parents of child were floated and child was put into prison until their 20th birthdays when they were most likely floated. So most of the parents just hid their second child so they were spared of that fate.

"Oh come on, sis. Don't be so negative. They won't find you." Anya patted Lexa's head.

Younger girl glared at her sister. "Stop it." Lexa smacked Anya's hand away while other girl laughed. "You're free from your guard duty today and I want to spar."

"OK, but we need to hurry before parents come home. Ready little girl?"

"Stop calling me little girl!" With that Lexa attacked. Anya easily dodged her sister's attack and attacked herself.

Lexa get hard blow into her stomach and fell on ground. "You should try more, little girl. It was stupid attack from you."

Lexa get back up and was ready to attack again when their mum come inside. "I hope you two are not fighting again!" She moved to Lexa and kissed her forehead.

"No mum, Lexie and I were just talking." Anya grinned to their mother.

Their mum watched them carefully. "Well…next time you could even sit to that talking."

Sisters grinned to each other and sit to table with their mother for food. They didn't finish their food when their father ran inside. "Guards are doing random search. Quickly hide Lexa."

"I will try to slow them and talk them out of it." With that Anya ran outside of their room.

Lexa quickly hide under floor in her shelter while her father and mother put table over it.

It wasn't even a minute later when guards came in. They started to look everywhere. After few minutes one of them noticed table and pushed it away. After that it wasn't so hard to see hatch in floor and open it.

One of guards took her out. "I found her."

She managed to surprise him with a punch into face so he released her but other two jumped on her and hold her down. Her parents tried to fight as well but without any luck.

Guards started to drag them away. She saw Anya standing not so far away in crowd what formed in front of their dorms. She just hoped that her sister won't do anything stupid. If she stared to fight them they would imprison her and then float her as well. It looked like Anya want to do something when their father shook his head and she just looked at ground in defeat and clenched fist without doing anything else. Lexa knew that her parents talk a lot about this possibility with her sister and they always told her to stay away from it if anything happen.

Lexa was expecting to be taken into prison with her parents but she was wrong. Her parents was taken immediately to decompression chamber to be floated. When she realized this she started immediately fighting her guards again. "Mother! Father!" But it was already too late she couldn't see them anymore nor hear them. She didn't even say proper goodbye.

Guards roughly throw her into her cell and quickly closed door behind them.

Lexa looked at doors unsure what to do. She sat on floor and hugged her legs without moving her eyes away from doors. She was sitting like that for few hours before the doors finally opened and young girl came inside.

Slightly younger girl was looking at her and then warmly smiled at her. "Hi, I'm Costia." She moved closer to Lexa.

Lexa looked at her and said nothing.

"Now you're supposed to tell me your name. We are supposed to be roommates so…"

Lexa was silent once again so Costia gave up and laid on bed.

* * *

 

Few weeks it continues in the same way. She woke up, Costia tried to talk to her, they went for a lunch into mess hall where she sat far away from others, then back into her cell again and then she silently cried herself to sleep.

At least she thought it was silent crying but one day she heard Costia's bed creak how other girl sit on it and she heard her talk. "You know when they took me here I used to cry myself to sleep every night. They floated my parents because they stole food." Lexa looked at her roommate. "And I'm here because I attacked one guard when they were taking my parents away. I still cry sometimes." Costia looked at ground.

Lexa sat on her bed as well and managed to talk between sobs "Lexa." Costia looked at her and frowned. So Lexa continued. "My name is Lexa." Costia smiled at her and nodded her thanks.

It was first night when Lexa didn't cry herself to sleep.

* * *

 

Next day they went to mess hall as always. They were one of first people who were there.

Lexa moved to her usual spot far away from others when she heard something. She turned in direction of sound and saw Costia with some other girl who was clearly older and bigger than Lexa's roommate. "Give me your food. You're small anyway so you can die and no one will even notice." With that other girl pushed Costia who fell on ground.

Lexa frowned at other girl's antics. She turned to guards to see what they will do but they were just standing there looking at scene in front of them clearly entertained by it. She shook her head and moved to two girls. She saw how other girl is ready to kick laying Costia so she sprint to them and talked girl on ground before she could hurt younger girl more.

"What the hell are you doing? It's none of your business!" Girl swing her arm but Lexa easily deflect it thanks to Anya's training and punched girl into face. Girl yelped in surprise, quickly get up and ran away.

Lexa turned to her roommate. "Are you ok?"

Costia was looking at her in awe.

"What happened?" Big hulky boy was standing in front of Lexa. He was clearly few years older than her. She quickly hid Costia behind her and took her fighting stance.

Costia ran from behind Lexa and hugged boy. "She helped me Gustus. That stupid Ontari wanted my food again."

Gustus frowned and watched Lexa warily until his featured softened and he nodded his thanks to her. "Finally someone showed her where she belongs. You should go to sit with us." Before she could say anything he dragged her to table where was sitting few kids already. Costia right behind them with her and Lexa's plate.

Only girl at table talked. "Who is she?"

Gustus waved hand on her to silence her. "Calm down Indra, she helped Costia with Ontari." That calmed other girl.

Costia put one plate in front of Lexa and sat next to her. "We should probably introduce ourselves. Well, you already know me and my big crime." She pointed at Gustus who nodded at Lexa. "That huge guy is Gustus. He is here because he attacked a guard."

Gustus growled. "He should not talk shit about my mother! Guards should not have so much power. In every fight that starts here they're just standing and hoping that one of us die so they have more food for themselves." Everyone in table nodded.

Costia continued. "Anyway…" She pointed to only other girl at table. "That's Indra she is the oldest from us and she is here…" Indra interrupted her. "…because she killed a guard." With that Indra glared at Lexa.

Lexa unsure what to do because she never talk with anyone except for her family she did what she would done if her sister would glare at her and that was glaring back at other girl.

"So you're up for challenge and you know how to fight, huh?" Indra smirked. "I like your spirit girl!"

Other people around table laughed and Costia used this moment to lean to Lexa and whisper. "She could look cold but she is really nice once you get to know her." She smiled at her and sat normally again. She pointed at two last boys at table. "And these two are Lincoln and Nyko."

Two boys looked at Lexa and the one called Lincoln talked. "We helped at medical and we somehow borrowed few things." Nyko high fived Lincoln and once again everyone around table laughed.

When the laugh faded Costia turned to Lexa. "What about your story?"

Lexa never thought about reason why she was locked here. She thought about why her parents died but not why she was there.

Everyone around table looked at Lexa. She took a deep breath and told them her story.

Lexa really wasn't expecting to ever be find and sent into prison neither that she will ever find friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you start yelling at me I know that limit for prison on Ark is 18 years but I kind of needed to push Indra and Gustus in there and I just didn't want them to be the same age as Lexa. Also I put grounders on the Ark so why not.


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Year and a half later

* * *

Clarke was walking around newly rebuilt TonDC. They made a good job on repairs and building. When they came here it was nothing more than few ruins and now, they have lot of buildings, forge, crop fields and all of this was enclosed by even better wall than Polis has. They were all working together to get it look how it looks now. It took some time but it was worth it. Now everything worked how it should.

She saw front gate opening so she decided to look what is happening.

Bellamy as always close to her to make sure that nothing will happen to their commander.

They saw Monroe and her scouting group dragging six tied people inside.

Clarke looked at them. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We found them not so far away from here, sneaking around."

One of the newcomers interrupted her. "We weren't sneaking around! We just…" Before he could finish hilt of a sword collided with his head and he felt unconscious on the ground.

Monroe nodded her thanks to the one who silenced him. Then she turned back to Clarke and continued. "They also said that they don't want Pike as their commander. So we brought them here."

Crowd already formed around the group. It was the first time they saw someone else than people who originally left from Polis with Clarke. Of course they were curious.

Kane pushed through crowd and stand next to Clarke. "With that decision you endangered all of us!"

"I told them to do it if they will found someone." Clarke talked without moving her eyes from newcomers. She could say that few of them was scared for their lives.

Kane wanted to argue about stupidity of this idea but he decided to not do that in front of everyone. So he just stormed away.

"Untie them and give them spare tent. They're staying with us."

Monroe nodded and did as her commander said.

Clarke turned to the crowd. "You've seen everything you could. Now go back to work!" After that people started moving back to their work.

Four of newcomers come to Clarke and started thanking her. While the last one was sitting on her spot looking over man who was unconscious on the ground.

Bellamy moved closer to her with his hand on his sword ready to attack if any of them tried something.

Clarke just nodded to the newcomers and looked to Monroe again. "Go back to scouting woods there could be more people."

Monroe nodded and left with her scouting group.

When scouts left Clarke turned again to newcomers. "One of us will show you around just wait here." With that she and Bellamy left.

Bellamy leaned to Clarke. "You know you could just let Kane do it." He grinned at his comment.

Blonde grinned as well. "His face would be priceless." After moment her grin faded a little. "But I would never hear end of it so let's send someone else."

Bellamy's grin disappeared as well and he nodded. "As you say, commander."

* * *

 FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

Clarke was sleeping alone in commander's house. It was the biggest building in middle of the new TonDC. It contained throne room as well as Clarke's private rooms.

She was waked in the middle of the night by some disturbance outside. She didn't thought much about it. There were two guards outside of her doors and two in front of the entrance into commander's house. She also knew that her people were no danger to her. As a precaution she grabbed her dagger what was hidden under her pillow but otherwise did nothing. After few moments noises stopped and there was silence. The same silence that she remembers from year and a half ago. It sent chills down her spine so she quickly get up and took her sword. She slowly moved to doors. Clarke was ready to open them when she heard loud thud and after that whispers. "You can't even hold dead body, you idiot?" Now she was sure that something bad was happening. She pressed her back to wall next to doors and waited.

After few seconds doors opened and two people came into dark room. Clarke didn't wait for anything and plunged her sword into first one.

Other person looked at his dead comrade. "You branwada! You will pay as everyone in this village." With that he attacked.

Clarke easily dodged and with one swing she cut into attackers back. She was ready to attack again when she heard arrow flying through the air and then saw it in end in attacker's head.

Man felt dead on the ground.

Clarke looked at the new intruder and saw it was Raven.

Raven ran to her stepsister and looked her over. "Are you hurt, Clarke?"

Clarke shook her head. "I'm fine. What are you doing here? You should be sleeping as everyone in this time."

"Well you're welcome, commander." She grinned but when she saw that Clarke wasn't amused she continued. "I was little too long in forge. And well, your house is between forge and our house. By the way you could visit sometimes. Anyway when I saw dead guards I guessed there could be trouble."

Clarke nodded. "Thanks. Everything in the city…" She was interrupted by more guards running inside.

Kane looked around and when he seen Clarke being ok he sheathed his sword. "Are you all right commander?"

Clarke nodded. "How many dead?"

"Just four guards that were guarding your house. Then three of newcomers." He looked at two attackers. "Well five of them now." He turned to guards who came with him. "Take the bodies away." Guards nodded and started working.

Clarke sighed. "Let's go to find the last one then." She moved past Kane but she was stopped by Bellamy. "We have him already. That's actually the reason why we are here. Apparently these two..." He pointed at bodies that guards were taking away. "…tried to kill everyone in their tent because the other four really wanted to stay. Luckily for us they're not good killers and one of them survived. He warned us. Your mother is taking care of him in healer's tent right now."

Clarke nodded. "They came for me." Before anyone could talk she turned to Raven. "You should go sleep or next time you will shot some of us with that arrows."

"You don't need to tell that twice to me." Raven grinned and hugged Clarke. "See you later, Clarke." And with that she left.

Clarke turned to Bellamy. "Send few patrols around the camp to make sure everything is alright. I also want one more scout group in forest just to be sure." Bellamy nodded his understanding to orders and left. Blonde leader finally turned to the last person there. "You were right. I'm sorry." She looked at ground sad that four of her people had to pay for her mistake.

"What happened, happened. We can't change that." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But you were right too." Clarke looked at him confused. "Not all of them were bad." After little pause he added. "And we need more people if we ever want to defeat Pike."

She sighed. "But how are we supposed to find out which want to be with us and which want to kill me."

"We will come up with something, don't worry. Pike will pay for what he have done."

Clarke nodded once again and started walking out. "Let's go to talk to the last one of them." Kane nodded and followed his leader. "Do we know something about him?"

"Not much, right when we heard about attack we ran here. Octavia took him into healer's tent. And how I know her she already asked a lot of questions."

They got in front of healer tent where they saw Octavia. Younger girl quickly checked her commander for any injuries and when she found none she smiled. "Good to know they didn't get you."

Clarke nodded and turned to Kane. "Go take a look if everything is ok inside."

He nodded and disappeared into tent.

"So you know something about the guy inside?"

Octavia shrugged. "Not much. He is the guy who was knocked down when scouts brought them. Also his name is Murphy and he came from desert clan. I was asking why he left but without success. He said he will say it only to you."

Clarke nodded and they both went inside healer's tent.

Clarke saw her mother. "How is he?"

"They stabbed him into stomach. I'm surprised he managed to get to guards and then there. Anyway I did what I could. He should be fine if he stays here for some time."

"Thanks." Abby just nodded to her daughter and come back to her work.

Murphy looked at Clarke. "Commander herself." He looked her over. "And without any bruise." He dryly laughed. "And these two idiots thought they can kill you."

Clarke wasn't amused by his talk. "Tell me, why are you here."

"I was expecting that someone will tell you. You know…I was stabbed."

Octavia moved from behind Clarke to him. "Watch your tongue. You're talking to commander!"

He glared at the warrior. "A lot of people is saying that they're commander these days."

Octavia was unsheathing her sword ready to kill him but Clarke stopped her with her hand. "You came to **my** camp…"

Murphy interrupted her. "I didn't came here. You're people dragged me here."

Clarke started losing her calm. "So what are you doing in my woods then?"

"I ran from my clan. New commander…" Murphy scoffed. "Pike, came to my clan, to our capitol, with his army. He was saying that we will either bow to him or die. We were ready to fight him. Everyone was ready for blood for his insolence by stepping on our sacred sand. But that coward who used to call himself Jaha the leader of the desert clan fell to his knees and bowed to him." He clenched his fists. "Everyone who disapproved was killed and Jaha didn't even flinched when his people were killed for nothing."

Everyone in room exchanged worried expressions.

Clarke moved closer. "How is that you're alive then?"

"Well, I like my head where it is so I ran before they could get me." When he saw that no one is saying anything he continued. "Let me stay. I can help you fight."

Clarke ignored him and turned to Kane. "I want two warriors watching over him all the time. They won't move away from him not even for a minute."

Kane gave her a curt nod. Clarke nodded back and left.

* * *

 FEW DAYS LATER 

* * *

Commander was sitting on her throne thinking about events of the past few days when she heard Bellamy who was guarding doors announcing Octavia.

Without waiting for anything Octavia ran inside. "Clarke you need to go outside!"

Bellamy ran inside right behind his sister. "O you can't just ran into throne room!"

"Shut up Bell no one cares about your stupid job right now." Octavia didn't waited to anything and dragged Clarke with her outside.

They both could hear Bellamy pouting behind them. "But I'm important…"

Two girls ignored him and when all three of them got outside they saw huge crowd.

Clarke frowned. "What is this about?"

Crowd parted and they could see Raven in middle. She waved at Clarke. "Hello commander."

Clarke came closer to see what is happening. She saw Raven and next to her fire with iron stick in it. "What are you doing Raven?"

"Well, you remember what Pike said in Polis to you. That everyone with sacred symbol will be killed, right." Clarke slowly nodded unsure where Raven was going with this. "Well after what happened few days ago I started thinking about it aaaaand I came up with solution." Raven raised hot iron from the fire. On its end was little infinity symbol. "If all of was will be branded then they will have to kill us all. Also when someone new will come we will be able to recognize if they really want to join or no."

Clarke was unsure about this idea. It sounded good in theory but she can't force people into branding that's not how she wants to lead. She saw Kane rolling up his sleeve and hold out his wrist to Raven. So she turned to him surprised. "You're up for this?"

Kane nodded. "Of course." He didn't even flinched when Raven put hot iron on his skin. "If any of Pike's assassins would take the brand they would be killed by him when they would come back. No one would be that stupid to risk it."

Clarke thought about it for a moment then she turned to Octavia. "Bring Murphy."

Octavia ran away and after few moments she come back with Murphy and his guards.

Clarke turned to him. "There is your chance to prove you're not lying." She motioned to Raven and looked Murphy into eyes. "Roll up your sleeve."

Murphy did as commander said and started moving to Raven. He murmured more to himself than anyone else. "At least they don't want to cut anything off." He flinched a little when iron burned his skin. When Raven moved the iron away he looked at his new brand and showed it to commander. "Now we are good?"

Clarke nodded. "Now you're one of us." After that she turned to warriors who were assigned as his guards. "You're services as his guards are no longer needed. He can walk freely as any of us."

They were few cheers and some people even patted Murphy back like he belonged to them before.

Line was already forming for the brand. Clarke seen Bellamy and Octavia running to the line and competing over who will take the brand as first. She shook her head at sibling's antics.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> thank you all for reading and remember comment is the best thing you can leave to author :D
> 
> Also I'm still looking for beta so if someone would be this brave I would be really glad and happy=)
> 
> And next time - Problems on the Ark


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you want to keep with timeline: this chapter is set 3 years after Lexa's chapter and year and half after Clarke's chapter

 

Anya was once again turned down when she wanted to visit her sister in prison. It was actually third time in a row. She was visiting Lexa every week to make sure she is ok. Yes, it happened few times that there was quarantine but it was just for one day and then they always reduced it to a cell of infected person. This was different - three days and three different excuses. First guard told her that there was a fight at lunch time so they're punishing all of them with no visits, second guard told her about that one of the prisoners is infected and today she was told that prisoners had food fight and now is mess everywhere. And when she asked him if he is serious he just shrugged and left. She had enough. It's time for her to handle things her way.

Anya stormed into the mess hall looking for the one person she needed to talk with. She found him sitting alone at one table. So Anya joined him.

He looked up from his meal and smirked at newcomer. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She would play this game with him if her sister wasn't in possible danger. "I need something from you, Roan."

He looked back down to his meal. "And I thought we are friends for selfless reasons."

Anya raised her voice. "Roan! I'm serious." For this she received few nasty glares from other people in the mess hall but she didn't mind them at all.

Roan laid down his fork and looked at her again. "What's wrong?"

She quickly looked around if no one is close to them to hear and leaned closer to him. "I need an information. Something is wrong in prison. They didn't let me visit my sister again."

He shrugged. "It could be a coincidence, Anya."

She shook her head. "No, three times in row and three different excuses. That's not coincidence. Something is happening. Maybe they're all dead already."

Roan saw that his friend is really in distress. He sighed. "Fine I will try to get shift at prison." He saw how Anya was taking breath to talk but he knew exactly what she wanted to say. "And I will check on Lexa."

Anya looked thankfully at him. "Thanks, Roan."

"Well you owe me! I never know when I can use some favour from a cleaner." He laughed at his joke.

Anya punched him into shoulder and glared at him.

He slowly stopped laughing and grabbed his fork again. "Now let me eat in peace."

* * *

 FEW DAYS LATER

* * *

It was almost breakfast time and Lexa was laying on her bed with hands behind her head, looking at ceiling of her cell. She heard squeaking of other bed as Costia moved.

Younger girl was laying on her side facing to her roommate. "Lexa?"

Lexa didn't moved her eyes from ceiling. "Huh?"

"Indra is turning twenty in few days so they will review her case, right?"

Lexa saddened and sighed. "Yes."

There was a long silence. Lexa actually thought that Costia dropped the topic but then younger girl talked again in much quieter voice than before. "They will float her, won't they?"

Lexa looked at other girl and slowly sit on her bed. "Costia…"

"And then they will float Gustus and Lincoln with Nyko and you as well! Indra was just protecting herself that guard would kill her." Costia clenched her fist to stop herself from crying but it didn't work the way she wanted and she started sobbing.

Lexa got up and sat next to other girl who immediately wrapped her arms around her. She did the same but didn't say anything else.

Costia cried into crook of Lexa's neck. "None of us did something so wrong that we should die."

They were sitting like that for few minutes until Costia slowly stopped crying. Lexa noticed that and withdraw from embrace. "We should get ready for our earth class."

Costia nodded. "Yeah." She dried her eyes. "Why are we even having earth class? I doubt that teaching us is Titus's definition of fun."

Lexa shrugged. "Something is up. My sister didn't visit for a long time and she is not someone who forget things."

Before they could continue in their conversation lights went up and guards got inside.

* * *

Anya was going home from her shift. She didn't know that people can be this messy while eating. She was thinking about how comfy is her bed when she saw Roan in front of doors to her quarters and all her thoughts about bed went away. She got to him. "What did you find?"

He just shook his head. "Inside."

Anya quickly opened the door and went inside with Roan.

When Roan saw that Anya closed the door he talked. "They want to send everyone in prison to Earth."

"They're not twenty they can't float them!"

Roan glared at her. "Keep your voice down Anya I should not be telling you this. And not float them. They built dropship for them. They will go to Earth."

She shook her head. "It's the same. Earth should not be habitable for hundred more years." She sat on her bed and looked on the ground thinking. "When they will launch?"

"In two days." When Anya wasn't talking he continued. "I saw Lexa. She is fine you don't need to worry about her."

Anya glared at him. "Yeah I don't need to worry for two days."

There was a long silence before Anya talked again. "You have to get me on the dropship."

He looked at her with wide eyes. "Are you crazy? It would be a treason! If you would ask me a year ago maybe I would do that but now they can float me. And even if I would get you here and Earth is not survivable you will die anyway."

"She is my only family Roan I need to go with her….also you're chancellor's son you will be fine."

He scoffed. "Me and my mother are not exactly on friendly terms. You should know that. And how I should even do that? I can't go to her and ask her if I can sneak someone on the dropship."

"Stop thinking about how not to do it and start thinking how it can work."

He sat next to her and sighed. "They're looking for volunteers between guards."

Anya looked at him. "So if we dress me as a guard…"

He shook his head. "It won't work. They will check your ID and they will find out you're no longer a guard."

She get up form bed and started pacing "Then I will have fake ID." She raised her voice. "I don't know!" She sighed. "I'm sorry, it's not your fault. You did more than you should already. I will come up with something."

Roan shook his head. "There is one way but it can end in both of us being charged for treason."

"Wait…you would do it with me?"

He grinned. "Well…you're the only person who could be considered at least a little bit fun on this station. I would die from boredom anyway so why not."

Anya looked at him. "You're not my type Roan."

He rolled his eyes and smacked his friend shoulder. "Gross! Now shut up and be happy I want to help you."

Anya grinned at him. "Now when we settled this." She motioned between them and received another roll eye from Roan. "What's the plan?"

* * *

Anya and Roan were walking through the hall to dropship. It was one hour until launch and guards were already taking prisoners in.

Anya was dressed in guard's uniform that Roan stole and she had fake ID that cost her whiskey that belonged to her father.

"Try not talk too much, Anya. You know how annoying you can be."

She glared at Roan for the comment. "Not as much as you, asshole."

Roan just grinned at her comment.

When they were coming closer to a guard who looked like he is in charge of all of this Roan cleared his throat. While Anya quickly looked on the ground so she wasn't recognized.

Guard turned to them. "What is it? I don't have much time."

"We want to volunteer on the dropship."

He looked at them clearly surprised. "You know that is probably suicide, right?"

Roan looked at him. "Are you trying to talk us out of it?"

Guard shook his head. "No I'm just surprised. Leave the ID's here I will fill the papers later. Now help my men to take prisoners out of cells."

* * *

Lexa and her friends were leaving their Earth class. They expected to be taken into their cells but instead of that guards took them to the other side.

Lincoln was the first one to notice. He jogged to one of the guards. "Excuse me sir, but where are you taking us?" Only answer to him was silence. "Sir?" Once again nothing so he come back to his friends. "What the hell is happening?"

Everyone around him shrugged.

"Well at least we know that they don't want to float Indra right now…or at least not alone." Nyko grinned and received punch from Gustus.

"No one will be floated today, ok?" Nyko was soothing his shoulder while nodding to Gustus's words.

They turned around corner and saw more delinquents being taken into some kind of ship.

Indra scoffed. "Great, so they are killing us all after all."

Before anyone else could say their opinion they heard Ontari yelling to some guard. "We have right to know what is the meaning of this!"

"You have right to shut up." With that he smacked Ontari's head with his gun.

Ontari fall unconscious on the ground and guard called to his colleagues. "Take her inside. Now!" Two guards ran to him and took her inside dropship.

"They can't do this!" Lexa was ready to punch the guard but Indra grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Calm down Lexa. It won't make any change. Plus they could get mad and shoot you on the spot."

Lexa nodded and clenched her fists. She didn't like Ontari but not even that girl deserved this treatment.

They were getting closer to the entrance. When they got inside in front of them they saw only hatch in the ceiling and ladder to it which was guarded by two guards. Lexa turned around and saw few seats around the walls. One of the seats already occupied by unconscious Ontari. They probably didn't want to drag her up she thought to herself.

Gustus was the first to go. When he got inside the hatch Lexa saw some arm grabbing him and dragging him from ladder.

Now it was Lexa's turn. Guards next to ladder motioned for her to start climbing. She looked up and seen that dropship as actually three levels. Lexa took a deep breath and started climbing. When she was in the spot where she last seen Gustus she was ready to be dragged away as well but nothing happen. She looked around and seen her friend being tied to one of seats.

"Move on, we don't have all day for you girl."

She looked in the direction the voice was coming from and she saw some guard talking to her.

"One goes here one to third level. Now go or we will make you."

She glared at him but climbed all the way to the end of the ladder where she was grabbed by a guard and taken to her seat. When guard make sure she is tied he moved back to ladder waiting for another prisoner.

She looked around and saw plenty of delinquents already here. She looked at her seatbelt and tried to open it.

"It won't work."

She looked up from her work in the way of the voice and saw boy around 13 years old sitting right next to her. "You tried it?"

"All you need to do is look at it." Lexa did as he said. "It has special locking system that can be opened only after we land. They want to make sure we won't run away and start rebellion or something."

Lexa turned back to him. "How do you know that?"

He smiled. "I always wanted to be a mechanic. So I always followed my parents to their work. And then tried my own mechanic projects …which is pretty much the reason why I'm here."

Lexa nodded. She was surprised that the boy shared so much.

After a little pause boy continued. "In case we will be the last people we talked with." He extended his hand to Lexa. "I'm Aden."

"Lexa." She did the same and they shook their hands.

"We are full here!"

They both turned to guard who was talking down to someone.

After probably receiving answer or orders guard nodded and motioned to his colleague to start climbing down and after few seconds he joined him on the ladder as well.

"Stop, where are you going? You will leave us to die? We are no twenty yet you can't kill us!" Few delinquents was calling behind the guards but only answer to them was closing and sealing hatch.

* * *

After all delinquents were seated Anya and Roan went into dropship as well. They saw one unconscious girl tied to one of the seats. They got to seats closest to doors and secured themselves as well.

"If we will die I will find you in hell and kill you again Anya!"

"You with your sense of orientation? You are happy when you find your shoes in the morning." Anya grinned. "And don't even let me start about you trying to fight me."

Guard in charge looked at them. "Ready?" When both nodded he moved to lever that was closing the doors from outside. "Good luck. May we meet again." With that he pulled the lever and closed the doors.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Skaikru guards will be dicks even when they're groudners :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think guys =)


End file.
